Kenimal Farm
by DaddyKennethHancock
Summary: the explorer gamg finds themselves in a sticky mess once again, being exploited by the daddy everyone knows and loves. but how will the group cope as they find themselves becumming subject to cumminsm, and forced to listen to everything their daddy says. “2 cocks good... 4 cocks better”


mr jones farmed for kenor farm, maintaining the kenimals to keep them in their optimal kendition. it was a crisp night on that cold winters day; the decay of nature reflective of how dead inside corag had becum after a struggling time of gcses. the trees sat naked (just the way ken liked them), the kenimals were caged (just the way ken liked them), and corag was held captive of sleep (just the way ken liked him). a calming wind blew the opken window, gently blowing towards corag and sliding beneath his shirt - greeting his nipples; now tightkening in defikence.

the dumb cunt solemnly slept, dreaming about getting a 9 in spanish; fitting for the fact it'd be something he'd never have. soon the bed began to vibrate by his pillow. corag woke in frustration, lifting his pillow and flicking on the light to ignite the room with life. he kenspected underneath the pillow to turn off his phone with 16gb of data. to his surprise, there sat a pink vibrator with a blue tickly feather on the end for maximum pleasure, and engraved with the name 'wavi hancock'. corag clenched his fist in an ever-growing fit of anger, and flew the holy sword across the room.

he sank his head back into the pillow and now began dreaming of wav getting her offer to go to dr challenors boys.

the pillow vibrated once again.

"how many vibrators does one slut need?", shrieked the kengraged corag.

he flung the pillow off the bed, yet to his dismay say he had received a special message.

"4:20 AM - wav: wtf you guys why is nobody saying anything"

corag gritted his teeth. grabbing his phone he replied, "wav you absolute cumslut it's 4:20 in the morning nobody's up".

the slut sat in her room in kenfusion, none of the three brain cells were able to depict the code. "what???" she quickly replied - with her being used to using a fingers from her abundkent practice.

corags tits contracted; squirting out a slight drop of milk from the left tit. "wav btw here's a pro tip for when you next dry your shoes in the fire: just stand in the fire with your shoes on... it'll mean you won't need to worry about having to put them back on. ya know mainly bc you'll be dead :)", the cunt chuckled gleefully -juxtaposing the aggression he withheld. standing up to go grab lube for an angry wank, he glided across his bedroom floor and wrapped his hand around the knob of the door; twisting it with a brought force.

"AHHHHHH", screamed the door, crying as the knob shed a tear of cum. he did not understand why corag would do such a thing - kenkind had been abusing doors for hundreds of years; even worse than the holocaust itself.

"joe need to think about me more you hecking kiddie fiddler", shedding more beads of cum now from his eyes.

such a smile of abject terror was plastered on corags face, demonstrating evidence for his future pedo career. "you better calm down now", the horny cunt grinned, well-known for volunteering for scouts just to see the kiddies. once again the door screamed in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING??", the omniscient voice proclaimed. both the door and level 8 spanish student froze in silence. "what more did you kenspect?", cunningly grinned the legkendary daddy, "you didn't possibly kenspect to get away with having a threesome without your daddy". he wrapped his warm, moist daddy hands around their shoulders - before then turning to look at james. "let's see how far i can RAM this inside you", laughed the daddy. the door sweated nervously, he heart throbbing as kens cock throbbed. "i mean idk if candice would like it?", questkened the nervous door. "who's kendice?" retorted the daddy. "ken dis whole penis fit in your mouth", the door burst out laughing. the kenimal scrunched his face, rolling up his sleeves. "i kenspect you found that quite funny", outbursts the hot-headed daddy - squeezing together his but cheeks, "now it's time to kenspect the unkenspected as we see if ken dis drill screw you better than me".

both daw and cunt screamed in horror as kenneth drew his drill nearer.

droplets of sweat rode down carrags face as anxieties rendered him weak. with a twinkle of horniness in his eyes, kens eyes darted towards the moisture now living on carrags face.

"natures lube" kenneth licked his lips; wiping the sweat with his granddaddy hand. his chode hooked around corags foot, holding him captive as it flipped him over. kens finger hugged the drills trigger; animating excitement into the drill. smirking a smile of such abject terror, ken wrapped around the drill with his hand to share the precious lube. as the drill danced with joy, twirling and twisting faster and faster, swiftly ken plunged the cold metal drill through the cunts trousers - tearing with frustration to create a secret tunnel to the next level.

"AHHHHH", screamed the spastic . his arse was violated with the fearless drill; scooping flesh and blood out in a spiral, just as though his arsehole were a kencil sharpkener and kens robust daddy drill were a kencil - forming a flurry of flesh sharpkenings.

soulfully ken smiled, now stabbing in one last time with the drill until ken hits an artery. blood ejaculates over kens face. "delicious", he chuckles - grabbing a jam jar to store this natural lube for another rainy day.

the retards muscles froze with tension, he did not dare to move a muscle in fear of what the bus daddy would do next. ken removed the tool from his ass, blowing away the smoke like it were a gun. kens eyes turned towards the daw - yet his eyes were distracted by a beautiful site. "an explorer willy", kenneth roared, ready to feast; flipping young carrick over and preparing his drill.

securing the cock in his hands, ken gently placed the drill by the opkening of his urethra - just so they were kissing. "gotta go fast" maniacally laughed the monster, going from 0 to 69 mph in 0.69 seconds. the holy weapken obliterated the micro penis - tearing away all the flesh and fibres; spraying a blast of sweet devil water in a sprinkling procedure. soon the head of carrags cock began to dangle, only being loosely held to the rest of the body by a thread of flesh.

"what's that a tasty snack?", jaddy joked. ken glared at the silly door. "why yes it is", the beast snarled. tearing off the head of his cock, ken popped the treat in his mouth. pop. the head blasted a pocket of blood, now squelching in his mouth. the daddy grinned with the blood dripping from his mouth. the daw shuddered in fear.

james knew exactly what would happen now. there was nothing to stop the daddy from feasting on him next. the beast began to crawl over. quickly the door began to think. nothing came to mind until he placed his hand in his pocket. right next to a pack of condoms sat a kenfinity stone in kengineering. "thank french club uk yesssss", cheered the door. his mind now manipulated by the stone began to kenstruct an escape. he grabbed carrick, fixing and mending his dilapidated hole.

"it's kenplete!", partied the daw. there in front of the door sat a green pipe; submerged and adapted to fit into carrags arse. with one large jump of his tiny legs, he hopped into the pipe - taking him to the next level.

the scalding sun sizzled james' skin as he lay sprawled upon the bottle green grass, gently swaying in the tranquil blow of the wind. the harsh rays of the sun glowed on his camel shirt, and illuminated his skin. the trees glistened upon the calm summers day. this had been the happiest james had been... until he opened his eyes.

"are you ok?" carraig hysterically asked, running around with a line of coke not yet wiped from beneath his lip. james rolled his eyes in frustration, sighing with depression as the juxtaposition of the serenity contrasted to the hatred now bubbling latent beneath his skin.

joe slid past carraig, pushing the weak cunt to the floor. "joe!!!" james screamed, finally the only good thing about summer camp. joe strafed from side to side, losing track of his bearings.

"i drunk a bottle of malibu" the kool kid chuckled.

"OF THE ALCOHOL" panicked the concerned door.

"sure" murmured the fake cunt, quickly discarding an empty bottle of sun cream behind his back.

joe slapped his hands on his knees grinning, "want to sparr", as james reciprocated his lover for everyone favourite micropenis possessor. james jumped up, grabbing joes thigh and swinging him up into the air. soon he began to toss him, twirling him around like a pizza. "what's that a tasty snack" hysterically joe giggled. james chuckled, oblivious to the madness.

suddenly, james felt something squeeze his butt. james launched joe into the air, still spinning, until he became impaled upon one of the flag poles stood stock still 69m in the air. "look guys my flag pole is the highest" presenting his hard work, for a kensiderate as caring person. "joe did you grab my butt" the perplexed door squirmed, testing his hand on his ass only to find the presence of an unwanted guest.

"oh sorry there james", moaned oscar, "i thought i left my wii remote there". oscar protruded through james pants in search for the wii remote. "damn i can't find it", he mumbled, with a devilish grin glinting upon his face, "looks like i'll have to search deeper". he rummaged further into james' trousers before the nonce prodigy came marching in.

"what the hot crispy kentucky fried fuck do you think your doing with my sexy child", boomed the meaty corag, "can't you read the sign". oscar darted his eyes down to the tattoo on james' back: 'corag's only, do not touch'. hissing at corag, he slid away. turning towards james, corag returned a smile of such abject terror, "and as for you joe, i think you'll find i have the highest flagpole". his zip sank down as his cock sprung out, launching 420m into the air.

"quick james get this rule down for the farm: four legs good, two legs bad, three legs... even better", corag chucklef gesturing to his monster cock.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING???" roared the animalistic kenneth. the three of them froze dead in their tracks, not daring to flinch in fear of the kenishment. ken calmly waltzed across the angelic field, biting his lip and looking upon the mess of the monsters around him. "now why would you go and do something silly like that?", he grinned, petting corags pet cock, before ripping out a juicy vein. blood sprinkled the plants below, giving them life.

craig shot through, lifting his knife in the air screaming "it's time to make tent pegs", stabbing into corags cock before hacking at it with malicious intent. the animalistic nature overtook them all; playing pivotal to the prehistoric madness written genetically in their mind.

"timber" snarled the daddies, as the cock crashed on the ground. the pair of them swipe some of the oozing blood, and painted their faces with tribal symbols, before proceeding to dance around in a circle in a ritual. this ape like madness became indicative of the chaos bestowed upon the explorers whilst captive of the island. both daddies ran around, faster and faster, growing deeply out of breath - yet it was almost as if the more tired they were, the more their hunger yearned for what was to happen.

poof*. a gay person had not appeared, instead their sat wav back from the island. "wtf is going on here", wav interrogated james, cum drooling from her mouth.

"is this the farm which you told me about?" she pondered, in desperation for knowing where she was, "i've just cum here from the island and-"

"the island?", the door puzzled in kenfusion, reaching for his 600 piece jigsaw puzzle he had bought for gina from sue rider, on top of the toblerone, "what the frickity frockity are you on about?".

the whores eyes grew in desperation, kenlarging and growing as if they were balloons filling with water.

"wait james i have to tell you a secret", she paused, lurking around to make sure carrag was near by to see her telling him a secret, "basically-".

beeeeeep.

"wait what's tha-"

beeeeeeeeeep.

"wav i said what is-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!

"shit!", wav exclaimed sweating in a fit of terror, "my ankle bracelet". grabbing james by his knob, she dragged him across the field, diving into the thicccc shrubbery.

wavs eyes shot around, detecting any signs of her dad. the case went cold; she was safe. "as i was saying james, you know how i've been seeing jedd for a while now", she began, "well last week when i made him a drink-"

"wavija ekanayake why aren't you studying", wavs dad barked. wavi jumped out of her skin, temporarily turning into caucasian wavi, before then restoring too normal.

"QUICK JAMES OVER HERE" she zoomed across the field, ignoring the brittle sticks biting at her skin. they waited for a moment. boredness grew persistent. "wait james cum over here", she whispered, before then growing bored once again, "acc wait i don't like this place cum over here".

james grew longing in frustration, reaching for one of his four amiibos to hit her with. the sluts eyes grew large once again, this time with an idea for what to do. resting her weary legs upon the floor, she prepared herself in readiness to suck off james - opening her mouth wide. "wav what the frick", kneeing her in the face before then grabbing her and pulling her towards him to ask if she was ok, yet then proceeded to k.o punch her.

wavi flew across the field, sliding in the dirt, with mud and rocks assaulting her face until she haulted to a stop.

"lol do u need a hand up" a familiar voice croaked. wavis eyes shot opken. would it finally be a chance to suck off her favourite james?

her mouth salivated in joy, ready for the explosive party to be in her. "lol no", jams awkwardly chuckled before fingering himself, "lol soz gtg i've got a lift home" - he shouted towards her as he hopped into the police car.

wav slammed her foot down in frustration. "oh when oh when will i get to suck off james warren" she bellowed, feeling tears slip down her eyes, which she used as lube to finger herself. "i suppose i'm not good enough then", laughed jedd growing in hatred, "well i suppose i better prove myself". wavs eyes fluttered, her tits contracted (squirting out a hint of milk as a tradition), and her pussy screamed. "oh what will this bad bad minor do to me tonight?" she nerviously anticipated, as growing red wale marks prematurely formed on her ass in excitement.

all of a sudden, the door came rushing over across the field to see the evkents that had unfolded, to see the office slut and jed doing unspeakable things on the floor. "what a small penis for the size of that ego" jaddy thought. out of nowhere, everyone in the area's heard a high ringing sound, but they assumed it was just something far away. however, as the two looked towards the door, they noticed his feet had become slightly blue and furry, and his 5 toes had begun to merge into three. before wav could point it out, random pieces of silvery metal started to appear around her body, including over her pussy, effectively slicing jed's 0.69 inches of penis off, but he didnt even notice becuase of how small it was. before jedd could get back to forcing wav to sit on his lap, he began to get shorter and his head started to do some sort of mitosis into his body, as his skin turned slightly pink. the three lay spazzing out on the floor as they underwent their transformations. 5 minutes later, the sticky ginger loaf finally found his way over to them. his skin was green and scaly and his belly glowed a bright gold. he exclaimed: "ken's changing! not the sort he does in the girls changing room, but he looks like a really fat pingu!". carrig quickly realised that no one was listening. looking down towards the floor, his pupils dilated in horror as he saw Lucario, Samus and Jigglypuff asleep on the wet ground. Carrig K Rool turned around just in time to see the King Kenkenken swing his enormous hammer...

carrick bent over, releasing the weight of his trousers until they were resting on his ankles. his golden butt armour trembled as the perpetual pound of the hammer collided with the armour; cracking and fragmenting the vulnerable goldken magic until it subsided to the pain and shattered - revealing corags tasty ass.

"i think it's time for my final smash", snarled king kenkenken charging his hammer until the shaking merged with the very tremors of the earth. with one quick swing, the weight of the world came crashing down on young carricks anal cavity; rupturing his insides to mush.

carrick flew through the air until he was merely a spec in the sky, glinting in the harsh beams of the sun. the wind blew in king kenkenkens hair.

"do you want to smash?" whispered lucario james in kenneth's ear, murmuring sweet nothings - as drool splashed down james face, "i think it's time for fuckario to show you how it's done". james reached for a toblerone from his pocket. all he could do was stand there, clutching the toblerone, and smile.

ken's wild eyes lightened. "a sweet treat?" he chuckled, "i don't suppose you could beat me with that". james maniacally cackled, "i bought it for gina at sue rider but now i have a much better use for it", he revealed - raising the toblerone in the air until it was the same height as kenkenkens eyes; slamming the toblerone through his left eye socket. pop. the eye ball burst; blasting its flavour and life over the world. "now do you see what i mean", james giggled, "bc i still can't". samus slid underneath james, blasting rockets from her tits. "that's not the only thing that's about to blast", she screamed, swing open her pussy pannel; squirting vicious streams of her wet cunt in his face. hastily, she dash attacked forwards; grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air. the veins in his neck bulging and bursting; screaming for breath as they boiled with blood. slamming him to the ground - he froze; powerless to move - rooted to the very ground.

"i think it's about time i becum zero suit samus... or should i say zero suit cumus", wav sharply sang - sweeping her clothes off of her body, and gently resting her pissy upon the poor minors penis - lightly rubbing. "how about i use my final smash?", she moaned; gently vibrating her mechanical pussy and launching her hiroshima cum blast on his cock.

james crashed through each layer of the rough ground, feeling his skin peel like a banana peel as flesh unwrapped from his skin. he climbed out of the earth, watching as wav whispered in jigglyjedds ear, "it's about time mummy got her 6:09 dick appointment", clasping the thin runny dick in her hands, swinging jedd around in the air and releasing him like he were a shotput.

cumus marched off into the sunset - finally something her dad would be proud of.

james wiped himself down, cleansed of the chaos castrating his sanity from deep within him. he froze. "the...the...the sun... sunset..." james stuttered, feeling his mouth scream in fear as he glanced upon his watch. '6:09' the watch read.

"james"

"oh frick"

agony introduced themselves as james spun around only to see gina; possessing one gluten, vegan, cum, dairy, corn, penis, happiness free pizza announcing, "its time for mummy stuff".

james sank to his knees crying. "umm james where did you put my toblerone", gina pondered.

his heart froze. the clockwork stopped. his mind melted. his entity decayed.

spinning his eyes round he shook his legs, thinking and formulating a way for his escape, until...

"oh frickity frockity ik what to do"

snatching a time vortex manipulator from inside his galaxy bag (#spon), "i paid for this with carrigs card i stole from him".

he banged in the coordinates, revealing the secret activation words "hippity hoppity get off my property"

zap. zip. zop. zip. zap. zip. zap.

time tingled in his ears as the very essence of existence and sanity morphed and merged the reality from the insanity around him.

a bolt of lightening struck in front of him; electrocuting him and sending shockwaves running through his body.

he landed in a pile of wet, mouldy chocolate brain leaves; battered in his face. frost tickled his tits. it couldn't be?

swinging his head up, there he was, survival camp.

"well well well" an ominous voice loomed

"ive been kenspecting you"

"i just hope you're ready to come home to mummy"

string bean wav mumbled in the whisp of the wind, and the fresh blunt of dawn sprung upon her shivering, frostbitten face. the tranquil blow of the bitter wind swung the hammock side to side, as she lay like a vegetable, shaking vigorously in her pussy region - just where her hand had happened to be.

"it's time to see how well you really can survive", she hesitantly hooted, before fully outbreaking into a fit of laughter, as she mimicked the toblerone lifting gesture - revealing the blue dildo with a pink feather and a litre bottle of carricks own vodka, "let's see how long you can survive me".

string bean wav shook more and more, and as she did the trees vibrated, so much so that a branch fell. as it hit the round, suddenly a scream incurred. 'ughh' shouted something from the ground. carraig arose, with his back side quite undressed and in his thic arse, the branch.

'jamesey boy, come fetch' he called, and James sat down like a good dog. string bean wav threw a lovely pink dildo into his rear end, and said 'these 8 inches should get him goin' James pounced on carraig. digging deep into his arse James the dog pulled out the stick, a hand coated in carraigs shit, which he licked of, blessing carraig for this precious meal.

then James came to another realisation, he had to dispose of the stick quickly. without thinking he ripped wav out of her hammock and sleeping bag, then tearing off her clothes with her teeth to reveal the sacred wav pussy, and depositing the stick in there. wav grit her teeth in pain, and grasped on James 6.9 inch dick. she tugged it and tugged it, until her tugs were simply vibrations. James's dick grew erect, before all of a sudden, it erupted. the semen sprayed out, but landed perfectly in 3 holes; wavs pussy and mouth, and carraigs mouth.

a man came out of the forest, he simply said, enough. he ran to carraig and spanked him so hard, he was sent to the moon, but as carraig flew, jedd simply paused time n sucked his large penis. 'mmmmmm, delicioso' he groaned, and then simply bit it off, then spat it into James mouth. James swallowed it and smiled, before passing out and lying face up

jedd moved to wav. 'now, finally, what we've both been waiting for'. he sat down, and his dick erected beside her. he then got up and was about to lie on wav

a van pulled up and quick as lightning, sumeet ran in the middle, and jedds penis slotted into his arse. mm he said, get it in further, and jedd did. his cum erupted and drizzled into sumeet's mouth, which he gathered and spread on his own dick, the largest of them all. jedd pushed him over, but his dick was taken with him, and he landed on wav, sliding right into her.

what next, who knows

as sonic sumeet was being molested by the horny jigglypuff, no one realised the huge purple beast walking towards the unconscious samus wav. as wav lay on the floor, beaten and bloody, her armour destroyed, the monster approached. Her zero suit was torn along the breast from falling on a sharp rock. she was barely breathing, and weakly holding herself up on her hands she looked at the enormous nightmare. sniffing the air, she smelled a faint scent of black bean sauce. fainting at the horrific odour, she was heard by the roadman jigglypuff who instantly stopped inserting his peen into sonic and instead went back over to the rape he was doing before with wav. "people who are unconscious dont want tea" sumeet whispered, but it was completely ignored by the groans and sighs that were coming from the scene. the massive purple beast, Ridley, going by the name of millend, leaned over them. he wore a leather strap with the writing "black bean black belt" on it. a drop of black bean sauce fell from his face, and landed in wavs pussy, leading to her fingering it in and consequently throw up. where the drop had fallen from millend, there was a pale patch suggesting that he is not in fact Asian just covered in black bean sauce. he leaned so close to the two ""lovers"" that they momentarily paused their shagging, a very very rare occurrence even at explorers. "why dont i join in" he growled, and skewered his massive pointed tail straight into jeds ass, out of his penis, into wavs pussy and out of her ass - a prostitute kebab. with one final motion, he flung them to the side and approached the sonic sumeet. this looked like the end for everyone. the black bean sauce seemed to fuel the midley's hunger and desire for sex. suddenly, as all seemed lost, lucario james and king k karrig burst out of the bushes, ready to take back what was theirs. in james' hands and eyes glowed a bright blue aura, and karrig had his massive hand cannon loaded and pointed at the mutation of a human. the midley (millend ridley) raised his hands... preparing his final SMASH...

king k karrig had produced his hand kennon from his arse; targeted directly towards the malicious and delicious midley - lubed by the black bean sauce, and manipulating the porcupine tip of his tail to gently tear out the lining of his intestines as he kentinuously plunged the demonic tail in and out of his springy arsehole; contorting the shape to that of a shower drain.

the cannonball blasted - leaving behind a blanket of smoke left to collapse in an unrefined state of nothingness. "bullseye"k k karrig cried whilst the monster missile flew through the crisp air; colliding with midleys ball sack. its boiling blast up the sack blistered and burned the delicate sac skin, that had been conditioned and moistened by the hourly application of black bean sauce, sizzling and scalding the skin as the abusive metal ball fused to the skin (leaving him with a sack of now three balls).

jeddlypuff wailed in a fit of laughter, "ha chubs has three balls", rupturing the camp into a harmony of chaotic choral laughter. jadario awkwardly chuckled, quickly lifting the elastic waste of his pants for glancing inside on the jewels, before secluding them back to their hidden state - slightly sweating behind the knees. wavus pricked up the scent, clocking her head to james. she practically floated in the air as she became drawn to the sweet scent of a minor. digging her hands into his pants, she identified the magic. "THREE TASTY TREATS FOR MUMMY TO EAT?!?!?" she exclaimed; yanking his pants down to the raw earth.

popping each chewy treat into her mouth, she crunched in each robust ball - bursting the flavours into her mouth. crunch. the balls broke into fragments whilst she continued chewing to leave them into a mushy texture. jaddy screamed. wavi looked up on her knees, smiling. blood drooled from her mouth.

"now it's time to suck", growled karrig, kentinuing to utilise the hand kennon in his favour for pulling midley towards him. his lubed claws slid closer and closed, until millend was bent over, turned around, and completely vulnerable. karrig shoved the cannon to the rim of his arse; vacuuming the life from in him as air drew out. more and more air was disposed of, so that he had now become compressed - resembling a raisin. midley had been defeated. karrig shook his cannon - releasing 6.9 jars of black bean sauce.

having misinterpreted what karrig had meant, wavus now swiped the moisture living behind james's anxious knees; lubricating his pee pee before gorging in on his sausage rolls. "those 50 sausage rolls you brought in for the party will never live up to the standards to this beauty", chortling.

sumeets eyes twinkled via the excitement of his naughtiness. as he glided over to the jars scattered on the forest floor he kenspected them, snatching one. placing it upon the floor he chuckled, dropping his trousers, and slowly squatting to slide it up his arse. the tender butthole (not yet used to anal workouts like the prostitute), fought against the power of the jar, tightening as the fibres combatted the resistance of the glass. it cracked. the fragments of glass exploded inside his ass; slicing his intestines. sumeet lent onto all fours, lifting his ass in the air. his pulsating ass churned the glass, singing melodies of crunching glass. soon his ass began to cry with thiccc tears of ruby blood - coagulated to a rich red colour. he passed out.

a light mist swarmed in, covering the forest floor. kenkenken stomped in, parading his hammer. adjusting his pedo lenses he idkentified all of the sweet treats ahead of him. his eyes pricked up on jaddy, with his mushed balls seeping out of their sack. hopping over he looked down on james. "i hope you left some sweet treats for your daddy", looking behind at his ass. ken picked up james with both arms to lift him in the air; emerging his hand up his ass to grab and retrieve a preskent for himself to eat. dropping james to the floor, the daddy looked on with anticipation, "chocolate truffles?". he pranced over to the unconscious body of sumeet, speedily rubbing his cock to squirt out daddy's favourite sauce over the truffles. "creme de la penis" he cheered - shoving the flavour into his mouth.

"i hope there's more of that", he barked approaching the explorers. they froze - drained from the abundance of festivities. they each looked around at one another, hesitatant of what they were to do next to escape the omniscient force of everyone's daddy, kenneth hancock and his infamous 69 inch chode.

once ken had force fed everyone one of his cum truffles, they began to realise how far they had gotten, just to see it end, but what could the brave explorers do but submit their bodies and pledge their virginities to the gargantuan shlong that wobbled in front of them. king karrig was the first to surrender to the temptation - getting down to perform a violent suck-and-cuck on the monster's penis. "I dunno man, seems pretty gay to me" was heard from jaddy from just behind, still recovering from the volcanic anal injection kenkenken had given him. as the other explorers began to give in to their sex drive, wav compared the 69 inch dong in front of her to the cubic chode that jed wielded, and stopped flirting with him to admire it. sonic sumeet stumbled over, using his white Mickey mouse style gloves to massage the fleshy rod. jeddlypuff too busy thinking about wav to even realise what was going on, and he trudged away from the scene trying to find where wav had gone so he could take her to nisa without carrig and jaddy. speaking of jaddy, he fell to the ground last and just about managed to ask ken "w..w..what did you p..put in those t..truffles?" ken replied, with a snarl in his voice "you're too young to understand - but I'll tell you this. the secret ingredient often seems to make people... resist less." and as jaddy started to close his eyes, he saw the blurry scene of a figure approaching jeddlypuff - a short creature, with a fox-like body, and a visor over one of his eyes. he held a futuristic laser gun, which he juggled in his fingers, like wav juggling jed and carrigs balls. as jaddy tried to make out this creature's face, he spoke to jed saying "this is what you get for stealing wav" and knocked him over the head with the gun, leaving him unconscious on the ground. turning around, jaddy was able to hear one last thing before he passed out: "let this be a lesson to anyone that decides to mess with me... joe mcCloud."

static. a perpetual perplexion of insanity oozed out of jaddys mind; smiting the overwhelming sensation of the chaos cascading across the seemingly smudged foreground of his vision. awaking, his head spun around, around the world contorting to its natural shape, and its natural shape revealing the pure horror of what lay in front of him.

four oakwood walls imprisoned him in a dimly lit sex dungeon - with this door having four iron bars tarnished by the imperial rust.

shooting upon both feet his eyes locked upon the sight of joe mcCloud; smirking with his head perched down towards the floor - as he relaxed on the shit stained wall.

"well well well i've been kenspecting you", joe bit his lips (filling with anxiety).

jaddy gulped, retreating back to a stool plonked behind him. "what are you going to do to me?" jadario hesitated. that's when the laughing began. joe gleamed peering up at the seemingly stupidity of jaddy, "james james james i just want to talk, how've you been?".

just like ginas kenmas present from jaddy, jadario was puzzled. had joe finally taken his medicatken? the static grew hazy as jaddys mind grew in a state of trepidation. "i'm fine..." he exerted. retorting joe inferred, "hush my dear jaddy don't make this more complicated than this needs to be", to which jadario sharply responded "oh ok" - implementing his boredom.

the laughing grew louder now. "is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" joe screeched, pinning his own body towards the wall and spinning the dial of the heating to optimal temperature: 69c. the laughing continued - building into a crescendo. "i think it's time for it to get a little crazy in here" the pervert prodigy insisted.

immediately joes belt flew off; whipping jaddy into submission. jadario fell to the floor, looking up on his hands and knees at the devil reincarnation.

jaddy was taped to the floor. joe sniggered, "would you like any tea?". the optimistic door replied with a naughty, "yasssss". suddenly joes trousers vanished as he began to squat over the daws mouth; allowing the teabag to gently rest in jadarios mouth, endlessly being dunked in and out.

"oh i almost forgot the milk", joe smiled - sadistically squirting the pale orange goo into jaddys mouth, "it must've gone off".

now enraged from a dying need to quench his thirst, "james do you mind if i get a quick drink from the hose?". obliviously the door consented, as joe tore of jaddys trousers - violently sucking the sweet nectar-filled piss stored in his bladder. jaddy felt his soul being sucked from his body. wiping his mouth clean, joe chuckled with glory, "thanks james i was parched".

"and now for the main course", joe poised, abruptly sticking a wig on james of long brown hair - and smearing black bean sauce all over him, "perfect- now it's time to finally lose my virginity".

but before the head of the micropenis trudged close to the fresh run of jadario - his damage meter had now reached 420%; provoking him to outburst in a rage of emotions. jadario radiated energy as a blue shining ora glowed around him. snatching joe mcClouds sword, he heated the very particles of the sword until it sparked.

"time for soldering", aggressively the door clenched joes ass in his hands, and began fiercely rummaging the metal deep into his crevice. the rim of joes butt hissed and spat in anger. whilst james removed the sword, the butthole fused together - sealing it shut. joe collapsed.

jadario looked up in relief, now able to escape the nightmare. he approached the bars of the daw; reading the two signs: 'exit 1 - consume entire jar of black bean sauce jar to activate explosive diarrhoea in order to blast bars open; exit 2 - escape through the tunnels (warning: may contain wild kenimals)'. jaddy stood there, confused on what to do next, and in need to make a decision. a perpetual perplexion of insanity oozed out of jaddys mind. static.

meanwhile, as jadario pondered as to which path would lead to less chance of him getting raped, the rest of the gang had found themselves dumped in the middle of a freshly cut field, fully exposed to the elements. without a second thought, jeddlypuff and wavus instantly resumed their pedofillic shagging, undisturbed by the sky being a peculiar shade of purple. as king karrig, sonicmeat and midley looked out across the misty horizon, they could see the outline of a pale young boy, covered in grey dust, who contrasted sharply against the harsh colour of the background. he was short, even shorter than 5'9 james, and wore a weathered red cap paired with a striped yellow and blue tshirt, with a pair of jorts (jeans shorts) and laced red shoes. his empty black eyes were filled with hatred, and glowed through the fog like the headlights of a train. slung on his back was a splintered baseball bat, smothered in old blood. no one moved. they were paralysed by the aesthetic of the boy, unsure whether he was there to help or be yet another roadblock in their path. raising his bruised hand, with a single finger pointed at the friends, he said just two words that made all of their blood freeze with fear: "PK FIRE!". an orange jolt erupted from his finger, straight towards jeddlypuff and wavus. on contact, they were instantly engulfed with flame, melting their skin away and causing their limbs to spasm with pain, jed's arm "accidentally" reaching so far up wavs pussy that he was able to touch her liver. quickly reacting to the carnage, king karrig fired a big black bulbous ball from his bold blunderbuss, which rocketed towards the young boy, seeming as if it was going to go straight through him and out the other side - but instead the boy raised his hands, summoning a bright blue radiant sphere that absorbed the projectile, causing him to take no damage. it was at this point that sonicmeat sprinted towards the boy, his legs becoming a blur as the two figures charged each other. as sumeet got closer and closer, the child pulled his baseball bat from the sheath on his back, readying it to strike. sonic realised his mistake a second too late, and was launched into the distance, nearly getting KO'd by the shock alone. as he sprinted back to the safety of king karrig's massive body, midley decided he could have a go. he pulled out 2 jars of black bean sauce, one for each hand, and held a menacing stance, while the boy holding the baseball bat approached quickly. midley spattered him in the purple sludge, but the boy kept coming closer. "impossible... no one can survive black bean sauce" midley exclaimed, proceeding to sprint away shouting "chebs, chebs, chebs" leaving only 4 others behind. jeddlypuff, scorched by the fire, lay there, a nasty pink jam with a hint of deep red from the blood he had emitted. wavus, on the other hand, was mostly saved from the fire by the heat resistant module that her Zero Suit had built in. as she got up, she spied the boy, and noticed a bulge in his crotch area. grinning, she muttered "you know what they say about short people... all that growth has to go somewhere else" and she pounced on him, unzipping his pants and revealing a monster penis, comparable to that of Ken's. wav gasped in amazement, pulling out a rape measure (yes I misspelled that on purpose) and measuring the size of this newfound snack. "69,420 inches!" she shrieked. this was even bigger than Ken's dong - which most people thought was impossible. however, this size did not last long. king karrig, jealous of the scale of this genital, turned his gun to the suck function and pulled the trigger. the tip of the penis was instantly dragged into the hurricane pull, followed by the rest, being shredded by the mechanisms inside the device. the boy hollered - they had idkentified his one weakness. he wrenched what was left of his shlong from the rifle, and tried to pull his jorts back up, but was stopped by wav engulfing the stump that was left over, juicing it and squeezing out the blood. the boy fainted. wav announced "perfect! it's a kid and they're dead? this is a dream come true" and she continued sucking the life out of him. it was only now that the crew noticed jadario was missing, but no one really cared becuase he had hogged all the character development for like the past 200 lines. what they didnt know is that, while jaddy had decided that he would take the daw with the kenimals as black bean sauce made him throw up thinking about it, joe McCloud's body had disappeared - he had teleported to his next target. back at the battle scene, sonic sumeet felt Joe's furry fingers run down his back, as he pretended to be drunk. joe grabbed sumeet, holding his mouth closed, and dragged him to his lair, where many sinful acts would occur...

as sumeet was pulled off, carraig looked around for him. 'fuck me, I've lost the kids' he said. jeddlypuff and wav misinterpreted this, and when straight into an orgy with him, and he simply could not escape, leaving the little kiddies to dissappear off why joe. jadario, slowly leaving the impenetrable fortress was impaled by something, it shot straight through his arse and almost the blood veins before it stopped and froze. 'leaving so soon, my friend' said Joe McChode as he relaxed his short stub, which in turn removed the dildo that covered it from James. James's buttocks relaxed, but by this point his blood flow was too fast and he collapsed. Joe tossed sumsonic to the side, discarding him to stand in the corner of the room. he couldn't move, he just stood there and watched. 'remember when I kissed you at the party, James. oh wait, that didn't happen but much more will now' bellowed joe, as he shoved his hand straight into James's rear end. he threw him into the air, and caught him on the dick by his mouth. 'this is one juicy sausage!!' Still knocked out, James erected, and the genetilia grew to go straight down the throat of McChode. you know why they gave me this name, because you are what you eat, now where's my mayo. Joe sucked harder, and James sprayed out in one big go.'GIVE ME MORE!!'. all of a sudden James's balls shook violently, and started to produce semen faster than joe could chug it, and so it poured down his shirt and soaked his body, this was about the only time he had semen in his body, he didn't have the balls to make it himself. but Joe wanted more, he had the buns, he had the sausage, but he wanted ketchup. he bit hard on jadario's large cock, causing it to erupt in a spray of blood, which mcChode was quick to swallow all of it. he turned to sumeet. 'you know what, Fuck it, I'm going to shower this off, and then the shower will be used for a lot more than cleaning yourself. let me introduce you to you're favourite dream you're yet to see'...


End file.
